random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random City
...is the best city EVAR! It is big. it is nxt to AWSONESS CTIY, WHICH IS ALSO BIG!!! Places Resturants *Mochlum's Mochas *Tornadospeed Bakery *Kh Kafe *JA22 *We Top Pizzas With Pizza *Fruit Fort Fruit Food Stores *Hyrule Market *Teh Meme Store *Random's Mini-Mart *The Hat Store *Gaming in the System Gaming Store *Epic Toy Place *Optimus Prime Auto Shop *Aperture Science: Random *The Random House of Random-ness *Random Farmer's Market! *Random Computer Store *Wal-Mart Services and St00f *Random Barber Shop *Random Towers *Random-ness School *Barber Barbarians *Denture Time Dentists *WWER Hospital *Inventin' Place *The Face Banks Bank *Random-ness Museum *The Random Mall *Teh Random Airport *Random-ness Library *Derpy's Mail and Muffins Companies *Random-ness Cable *Random-ness Portal Plumbing *The Random Police Force *Random-ness Animation Pictures *ADD MOAR! Citizens *Agent P rocks2272 *Alternate Phineas/Religious Hero *CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1/Talking Zebra/Gaepora/Alternate Gaepora *CompliensCreator00 *Faves3000 *Fredthefish *Gray Pea Shooter *J.Severe *Kh2cool *Livin' in a fun house *Luigirules33 *Mochlum *Numbuh400 *Omernoy121 *P&F57212 *Redsox1099 *SonicAndKnuckles *Thatanimeguy *Tornadospeed *Ultimatehero *NermalTheBunny *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Jasimorty *Rawrlego *The Powerpuff Girls *the Animaniacs (all of them) *SpongeBob and all of his friends (even Plankton) *Meap *Mitch the Mustche *Major Monogram *Monty Monogram *Dat Stalker *Screwball *ADD UR FAVORITE FAKE CHARACTERS! *Add ur name if I forgot. Citizenship Infos Kh2cool *Job = Mochlum's agent,Famous actor,tv show writer, *Salary = $3000 per week *Home = Giant Mansion *Wife = I'm gonna have to think about that one *Kids = Micheal,Noah,Murphy *Schedule #7:00 AM:Wake UP #7:06 AM:Get ready #7:30 Eat Breakfast #8:00 Am:Drive to work #Go To Work #Go to work #go 2 work #go to work #7:30 Pm:Come home then stay up all night. #12:59 PM:Go to bed. #Do that for 40 years then die. Mochlum *Job = Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, waiter of Kh Kaffe, cashier of Teh Meme Store (summer job), food idea creator of James' Wrightsturaunt (when it needs ideas so not that often). *Salary = $300 for Mochlum's Mochas per week and $50 for Kh Kaffe per week. *Home = A Suburban Home *Wife = Emma Watson *Kids = Jeremy and Lily *Schedule: *#7:00 - 8:00 am = Waking Up, Getting Ready, Breakfest, blah blah blah... *#8:00 - 11:00 am = Kh Kaffe Waiter Shift *#11:00 - 11:30 pm = Lunch *#11:30 - 6:00 = Mochlum's Mochas Managing Shift *#7:00 - 10:00 = Family Time AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Jobs = Co-Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, manager of The Random Mall, Owner/Manger of The Random House of Random-ness, a summer job which I can't name at this time, and the fry cook at Kh Kaffe *Salary = $5,585...a week (I wish it was a day, but my brain made me do it.) *Home = A AWESOME HOUSE THAT IS BETTER THAN YOURS! *Fact: ACF knows ALL OF THE CARTOONS (even animes) *Fact: I'm a good guy (duh) and defeat the Delightful Children From Down The Lane (alot) *I go to work/whatever with A FLYING CAR WITH EVERYTHING ON IT! *I don't work on weekends, but sometimes for 20 minutes or something. *Schedule: Wake up at 7:05am, takes awhile for me to get up due to laziness. Eat Breakfast at 7:20am. Go To Work at 7:45(I do all of my jobs in 5 hours, and 6 hours for mah summer job.). The Random House of Random-ness at 8:00am, until about 10:00am or so, then my friend Bob (or Faves, depending on the day) takes over. The Random Mall at 10:10am, until 11:11am. Mochlum's Mochas at 11:15am, until 1:25pm Kh Kaffe at 1:30pm, until 3:45pm (Summer Job: 3:45pm, until 4:02) Go Home at 4:05 (or 4:07) with my AWESOME FLYING CAR! Do stuff (play games, eat, watch TV, go to cartoon worlds, save the universe or the cartoon worlds, etc.) Go to bed at 10:55 (Late,huh?) THE END Tornadospeed *Jobs = Money Manager of Mochlum's Mochas, Owner of Tornadospeed Bakery, and Co-Manager of The Random Mall *Salary = $200 *Home = Semi-Luxur (Cross between Regular House and a Mansion) *Wife: Y I NO ABLE TO THINK OF SOME?? *Kids: DARN EET Y I NO ABLE TO THINK OF SOME?? *Scedule: *#7:00- Go to Work *#7:01- Go to Work *#7:02- Go to Work *#7:03- Go to Work *#7:04- Go to Work *#7:05- Go to Work *#7:06- Go to Work *#7:07- Go to Work *#7:08- Go to Work *#7:09- Go to Work *#7:10- Go to Work *#Want me to include the next 10 minutes? :D *Uh... more. CCs and Cream *Jobs = Manager of Hyrule Market *Salary = $∞ a yoktosecond *Home = Gigantic Complex Luxurious Suburban Household *Wife = Fi *Kids = A Goron, a Mogma, and a Kikwi (Don't ask...) *Schedule: *#7:00 am wakin' up in the morning. Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs. Gonna have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seeing everything that time is goin'. Tickin' on and off, everybody's rushin'. Gotta get down to the bus stop. Gotta catch my bus. I see my friends! Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take? *#7:45 we're driving on the highway, cruisin' so fast, want time to fly. Fun, fun. Think about fun. You know what it is. I got this, you got this. My friend is by my right, eh? I got this, you got this. Now you know it. Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up. Which seat can I take? *Fact: All toasters toast toast! *Favorite place: A place that you'll never know. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Another fact: That boy stalks me. 0_o *One more fact: Laughter is the best medicine so... *pushes someone to the floor* BWAHAHA!!!- You fell down. *One more other fact: Ehh... S&K *Jobs = Founder of Random Library *Salary = $1090923109324092340983854895489548954895898756879568795678789856585674 *Home = Dunno its in Pallet Town instead of Random City *Wife = May *Kids = Ash,Jeremie,Jake,Luke,Tucker,Candice,Lucas,A pikachu,A charmander,A bulbasaur and a Squirtle *Schedule: #9:02- Work at Random Library #12:30- Play Pokemon White Version #2:00- Play Pokemon Platinum Version #3:30- Play Pokemon Gold Version #4:25- Play Pokemon Blue Version #4:59- Play more video games #5:10- Go to bed CC00 *Jobs - Waiter, and owner of James' Wrightsturaunt *Salary - $OVAH 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Home - Accumula Town Danville Chicken ****************Soup Avenue *Wife - Dunno..................... yet...................... DU DU DU! *Kids - Albert Wright, and Er uh.......................... Iym Wright? And Crazy Dave. WrightEveryTime Job: Store manager at the The Random Mall, Author, Founder of Wright's Right Salary: 1,000,000 dollars a year Home: 2nd class Mansion Wife: N/A Kids: Chris (adopted) Schedule: 1. 6:45 AM-Wake up 2. 6:48 AM-Breakfast 3. 7:00-Get dressed 4. 7:05- Play Call of Duty 5. 7:30-Go to work 5. 4:00 PM: Get home 6. 4:30- Watch TV 7. 5:00-Work on computer 8. 5:15- Work on stories 9. 5:30- Dinner 10. 5:45- TV 11. 6:00 Shower/Tub 12. 6:30 Call of Duty 13. 7:15- Read 14. 7:45- Stories 15. 8:15- Get in bed 16. 8:16: Read/iPod/Stories (VARIES) 17. 8:30: Go to sleep Thatanimeguy Schedule *7:15 AM Wake Up *8:40 AM- 2:17 PM Go to Work *2:58 PM- 4:00 PM Hang out with friends *4:15 PM- 5:15 PM Work Out *5:30 PM- 10:59 PM Hang around the house *11:00 PM Go to Sleep Color colded scedule (now in black and white) #6:00 AM Do stuff for James' Wrightsturaunt #10:00 APM Go to P&F's glasses store to work #PIKKA I've duisguised the time as a pikachu. #2:00 PM Eat at My Resturaunt #I'll add more. Livin' in a fun house's turn Job: none salary: $99999999999999999999999999999999 a zeptosecond house: the tower from the doof side of the moon wife: none kids: none schedule: #whatever-whatever wake up #whatever-whatever breakfast #whatever-whatever work #whatever-whatever lunch #whatever-whatever go home #whatever-whatever dinner #whatever-whatever get ready #whatever-whatever go to bed Redsox1099's Life Job: Cashier at Teh Meme Shop (except summer). Waiter and Mascot at the Kh Kaffe. Salary: INFINATE!!!!! :D House: Oscar's Trashcan Doofenshmirtz's Old House in the Suburbs! Wife: SINGLE AND LOVIN' IT!!!! :D Kids: None. Why? Read above. Schedule: *6:30 AM:Wake up the morning feeling like P Diddy. *8:30:Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, gonna hit the city! *8:31:Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Coke, cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't comming back! *8:50:WORK. *12:00 PM: Eat! *12:30:STILL WORK. *3:00:Go home, and play video games! *6:00:Eat again! *7:00:Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up, tonight, I'mma fight 'till we see the sunlight! Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop, no, oh oh uh oh! Oh, oh uh oh! NermalTheBunny *Job: Kid *Salary: Many *Home: My House *Wife: N/A *Kids: Me! Schedule #7:00: Wake up #7:30: Have breakfast #8:00: Play #8:30: Go to school #2:25: School is over and I go home #3:00: Go on computer #5:30: Dinner #6:00: Go on computer more #9:00: Go to bed Agent P rocks2272 *Job: Baseball player; part time job at Random-ness library *Salary: 1,000,000 dollars. :P BEAT TAT SUCKA! *Home: A nice, roomy, humble apartment. *Significant Other: N/A *Kids: NUNE I HAZ NUNE *Fact: SMELLY POTATOES *Fact too: Hyrule Fryed Chicken! *Fact tres:Belly Dancing. Schedule 6:00 Get up and check e-mail and things 6:30 Take shower 7:00 Get dressed 8:00 Eat breakfast 9:00 Go to work 2:00 Come home 2:30 Sleep 3:00 Go on random-ness wiki and P+F wiki and fanon 5:00 Go on MapleStory 6:00 Dinner 6:30 Go on wiki even MOAR 7:30 Go on MapleStory MOAR 8:00 Read 9:00 Play board games 9:30 Go on wiki MOAR 9:45 Go make chiken 10:00 Go to bed Epic Things About It *It's big. *It's awesome. Reason's for founding it FREE RANDOM-NESS. AND THE PURISUIT OF RANDOM. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random City